


My Dream with Benedict

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: A dream I had this morning, Dream Sex, F/M, Gen, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream with Benedict this morning...thought I'd share, because it felt so real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream with Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I got all these elements from various movies and the book I finished the night previous.   
> "August: Osage County" and a book about a mentally unstable murderer. HA!

I am on a train in NYC (because that’s where I live) and I know I am on my way to work at a hospital (I don’t work at a hospital in real life but this is a dream so, bear with me). I get off at a particular stop that does not exist in real life and I walk into the building, press the button for the elevator going up to a top floor.

I get off the elevator and am greeted my some nurses at the nurses’ station. I know I am wearing a button top with a black pencil skirt and a long white doctor’s coat and my hair is down. When I pass the nurses’ station I knew that I was going to have an encounter with Benedict. In my head (inside the dream), I knew I worked in the mental ward and I was one of the doctors who worked there. Also, I knew that Benedict (not being a celebrity in my dream, just a regular guy) was mentally unsound and had a crush on me and would follow me around the ward on a daily basis the second I popped out of the elevator. 

After happily greeting the nurses I kept walking toward my office and, sure enough, Benedict was following me at my heels greeting me with “Hello…you look lovely today…” And I tried not to turn to face him and pretend he wasn’t the hottest patient I’ve ever seen. I glanced back at him and said ‘hello’ as I kept walking and noticed he was wearing a light blue hospital top with matching pants – this is what doctors/surgeons usually wear. For some reason, he was wearing it, I suppose because he didn’t want to wear the patient gowns. 

Any way, I saw his lovesick face and the errant curl that was on his forehead and my heart melted a bit for him because he looked so desperate for me. I told him, “We spoke about this, Ben. You’re not supposed to follow me any more. I’m a doctor and you’re the patient. It’s against the rules.”

Suddenly, when we reached the end of the hall where my office was, Benedict grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a nearby empty dark room that held surgical supplies and hospital beds. In shock, I couldn’t speak, he closed the door behind him and he ravaged my mouth, pressing me up against some shelves. I didn’t stop him because I wanted him as much as I knew it was wrong and against all medical-ethical issues. Of course, I blacked out during the sex part (STUPID BRAIN!) and the next thing I knew, I was lying on one of the hospital beds in the dark room with my black skirt pulled up around my waist, but fully clothed and a naked Ben at my side, his nice bum in my view when my sister (STUPID BRAIN!) opens the door and sees us there. 

In my sister’s natural protective voice, she said, “Your ass better get off that bed now because there’s a nurse coming this way.” 

Sure enough, an Asian nurse comes in, sees me lying there and Ben covering his face with his doctor’s uniform. I calmly lied to the nurse, “Sorry, he’s a new doctor in the ward…we’ll dress immediately.” She frowned and replied, “Well, you better hurry up and get out of here. And, if you need a pregnancy test, I’ll fix one up for you right now.” (Yeah, weird.)

I black out again and the next scene is I am being picked up in a car driven by Will Smith to go to some celebrity party. We were supposed to be buddies because we were joking and laughing the whole way there. We get to the exclusive party and inside were other celebs and Ben was there in a tux. He was my date and he was sitting at a table with famous people and I introduced him as my doctor fiancée. Jada Pinkett Smith asked me how we knew each other and I told her that he was a coworker and as I’m telling her this, Ben is holding my hand, looking on at me with a smile. 

I woke up. 

The dream before this one was I was engaged to Elijah Wood! LOL Just thought I’d share my dream.


End file.
